Episode Guide
The following is an episode guide of the Clearstime original series, ''BABYSITTER''''. '' The series first premiered on Clearstime on September 28, 2011. Each episode title is unique with a catchy title or a parody of a movie or TV show. Season 1= Season 1: 2011 *Season 1 consists of 24 episodes. *Season 1 was produced from December 2010 - June 2011 *Mark Galla was absent for 2 episodes. *Kyle Massey and Nausheen Ali are absent for 1 episode. *Peyton List and Andrew McNee are present for all episodes. |-| Season 2= Season 2: 2012 *Season 2 consists of 30 episodes. *Season 2 was produced from July 2011 - April 2012 *Mark Galla was absent for 4 episodes. *Kyle Massey and Nausheen Ali was absent for 1 episode. *Peyton List and Andrew McNee are present for all episodes. *Graham Cameron joins the main cast. *This season was filmed before the series aired. #Secret You Can't Hold #Happy Birthday #Jealousy Strikes #Spring Cleaning #A New Phil #Camp Hideous #Martinez Out Of Control #Dreams Come Alive (Part 1) #Dreams Come Alive (Part 2) #Wrestling In The Dark #Christmas Cheers #A Year's Celebration #Critic's Choice #A Love/Hate Situation #Babysitter Meets Spontaneous (Part 1) #The Book Of Secrets #Heat Wave #Ms. Coward...What Have You Done #Sox Are Awesome #Vacation, Vacation, Vacation #No Gum Allowed #Switcheroo #Million Bucks Job #Wireless Internet Service #Timothy Is Back #Crushed #Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore #Willy The Monster #Boo, Boo Is History (Part 1) #Boo, Boo Is History (Part 2) |-| Season 3= Season 3: 2013 *Season 3 consists of 22 episodes. *Season 3 was produced from June 2012 - March 2013 *Mark Galla was absent for 4 episodes. *Nausheen Ali is absent for 1 episode. *Peyton List, Kyle Massey and Andrew McNee are present for all episodes. *Karin Konoval joins the main cast. #Babysitting Is Worth It #Best Friends #Sand For Thought #Poisoned #Halloween Scares #A Wonderful Thanksgiving #A Day In A Life As Patricia #Spies & Business Men #Girl That Has To Come #Dates #What Is Better #Pass Me The Cheese #Dirty Cheaters #Babysitter It Up (Part 1) #Babysitter It Up (Part 2) #Are You Stupider Than A Grown Man #Number Two On Your Shoe #The Lady And The Cramp #Assassins Unite #No Animals Were Harmed #The Road...Here We Come #Bye, Bye Madison |-| Season 4= Season 4: 2014 *Season 4 will be the show's final season. *Season 4 will consist of 24 episodes, bringing the total number of episodes to 100. *Season 4 started production in November 2013 and finished in May 2014. *Coincidentally, the season aired on April 6, 2014 on Peyton List's birthday. #The Broken Episode #Just For Charity #Creepy Thursday #Mr. Smart Guy #Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together (Part 1) # " (Part 2) #Lucky Soccer For Patricia #Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies #So...What Now #Kiss Me On A Cruise #The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend #Rated B For Bad #Bring It On #It #Six And The City #Grounded Night #Soaping Wet Hands #Timothy 3 #Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of the Future #Going, Going, Gone...? #The New Addition #As I Lay Crying #We Are Family (Part 1) #We Are Family (Part 2) Category:Babysitter Category:Unrelated to Mamuel Category:Episode Guides